Spellbinder (Dino Charge)
: "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" : --Spellbinder's words upon being grown by the Magna Beam. : "WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" : --Spellbinder's final words before his destruction. Spellbinder is a raven/bank vault-themed monster who serves under Sledge. History Spellbinder makes his first appearance at Moana's shop stealing a powerful pendant. He then proceeds to use the pendant's power to place Chase, who was watching the shop for Moana, under his spell. Spellbinder makes a hasty retreat. While the Dino Charge Rangers do intercept him, and powered up with thier Dino Steel, Spellbinder was too strong. When Chase appeared, Spelllbinder took Tyler as a hostage but was shot in the pendant instead. Unfortunately for the Rangers, the interference provided by the growing spell on Chase distracted the Rangers although RIley luckily fended off Spellbinder with a Dino Morpher Blast, forcing him to retreat. Back on Sledge's ship, the bounty hunter angrily points out that Spellbinder had not claimed any Energems and threatens to throw him in solitary confinement. Spellbinder retorts that he did managed to ensnare the Black Ranger, but that his spell takes time to grow. Upon hearing the mission was a partial success, his master decides to give him a second chance, sending Wrench and Curio along to ensure the job was done. Using the distraction provided by his superiors, Spellbinder manages to ensnare all of the remaining Rangers except Shelby. Chase, now fully under Spellbinder's command, arrives and is ordered to destroy Shelby. However, she helps him overcome the control just long enough to blast the outlaw and break the spell by having him over an improvised skateboard. The Rangers fend off Wrench and Curio and, although his allies continually get overwhelmed by the othersm, Spellbinder is able to easily fend off Tyler and Chase although they used thier personal weapons. The Ranger combined thier weapons into the new Dino Spike.and Spellbinder was destroyed with the Dino Spike Final Strike, He is swiftly revived by Sledge's Magna Beam, and even overpowered Chase's new Para Zord although the Rangers quickly formed the Dino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor formation. Spellbinder was no match and is made short work of by the Dino Charge Megazord: Para-Raptor Formation's Para Zord Fireball Finish. After his destruction, Sledge angrily comments that he could have collected Spellbinder's bounty instead of sending him to fight the Rangers. However, he learns that the pendant Spellbinder stole survived, and realizing it still may have some power left, he orders Wrench to save it. It is unknown how Spellbinder is seen in one of the prison cells. Spellbinder's pendant was later combined with Gold Digger's coins to create a chimera-like monster known as Spell Digger. .]] The ghosts of Spellbinder and Gold Digger were summoned to the Halloween Intergalactic Court by Scumlaw where they recap their side of the story and a reference to their fusion of Spell Digger. Personality Spellbinder is an opportunistic outlaw who is willing to achieve his mission at any cost and to do so with class. Despite so, he is also shown to be more patient and friendly than other outlaws, as he calms Wrench with a tap at the shoulder as Curio watches on, proves loyal to Sledge despite threats and respecting Fury as well. His usefulness is high, as his magic amulet proves worth saving, even after destruction. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength-'''Despite only being the 4th monster of the season, Spellbinder is very strong. After blocking Shelby's Tricera Drill, he was able to swing his arm with enough force to knock her to the ground. He was then able to restrain a powered up Tyler and use him as a human shield against Chase's Dino Morpher. He was able to grab an unmorphed Tyler's arm and twist him so hard that he would go flying. A simple swing was able to knock away Tyler's T Rex Smasher and make him turn around, When enlarged, he was able to knock away the Para Zord merely by moving his arms. *'Durability-'Despite being such an early monster, Spellbinder was able to take a lot of strong hits from the Rangers and be unfazed. Having explosions erupt behind him due to Chase's Dino Morpher had no effect. Taking a massive slash across his chest from Koda's Stego Shield only made him stumble back a little. A big kick from an unmorphed Tyler had no effect on him Having his pendent destroyed by a big blast from Chase's Dino Morpher, which subsequently smashed him into some barrels behind him explosively, had little effect and he could get right back up. WHen enlarged, multiple blasts from the Para Zord's tail had no effect whatsoever whilst two barrages from the Dino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formaton's Para Cannon had no significant effect on him. *'Extremely Fast-'Spellbinder is very fast on his feet, being able to outrun Chase even whilst he was on his skateboard. *'Black Mist: Spellbinder can conjure up a black mist to hide in. *'''Arrow Feathers: Spellbinder can generate and unleash feather projectiles in rapid succession from his wing arms, making it in a manner of throwing knives. This was by far his strongest atack as they could explode on impact with the target, sending Chase (who was morphed) flying. Also, he tried to destroy the Dino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation with this attack so this is likely correct. *'Agility-'''Spellbinder is incredibly fast and agile as he was easily able to duck and dodge strikes from all five Rangers, He was easily able to dodge a strike from both Koda and Riley, causing them to strike down each other. Arsenal *'Claws: Spellbinder has clawed hands that can be use in combat. **'Energy Empowerment: '''Spellbinder can charge up his claws with purple energy for an increase in power. A single swing of his energized arm knocked both (unmorphed) Koda and RIley down in a single hit. *'Magic Pendant: Spellbinder has a large bank vault-shaped pendant on his chest (the same one he stole from Moana's shop) which grants him special powers, Being stabbed by Shelby's Tricera Drill had no effect on it, although the force made the monster stumble back, **'Mind Control-'''Spellbinder can fire purple energy lasers that can put people under his spell, however it takes time for the full effect to take hold, the spell can be lifted if the pendant is destroyed. **'Explosive Blasts-'On top of the corrupting lasers, Spellbinder can fire purple lasers that explode on contact *'Reflector Cape:' Spellbinder possesses a resilient cape capable of deflecting most attacks. **'Immunity to Attacks-'Being blasted by Chase's Dino Morpher had no effect, even when they were direct hits. When Shelby leapt at him with her Tricera Drill, he used his cape to block it and it did not effect him..Even when he was blasted by Riley's Dino Morpher Blast, he was able to teleport without harm. More blasts from Chase's Para Chopper also had no effect thanks to his cloak. **'Teleportation-'Spellbinder can swing his cloak in order to vanish from a battle and reappear in Sledge's ship. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Spellbinder is voiced by Callum Stembridge. Notes *Spellbinder is the first monster to be destroyed by the Dino Spike Charger. *Spellbinder is the first monster to be fought by Chase as the Black Ranger. *Spellbinder is one of the most protected monsters of Dino Charge thanks to his cape. Due to the cape's ability to block all finishing attacks, barring the Dino Spike Final Strike, he was immune to all attacks launched against him which forced them to use their new team weapon against him. *On his bounty poster, Spellbinder is shown to be worth 20,000 Space Bullion. *Spellbinder is similar to Birdbane, a monster from [[Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue|''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue]]: **Both monsters are crow-themes. **Both monsters have feather-like attacks. *Spellbinder also shares his name with the demon from ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'': Spellbinder. See also References Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Aliens Category:Animal-themed Villains